


Having A Crush On You (xreader) (headcanons)

by missnekosan



Category: OKKO Arabian Nights Love Story, OKKO Sweet Romance: Arabian Nights Love Story, 千夜一夜の恋物語 ~ランプに導かれし運命~ | Arabian Nights Love Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Feelings, First Crush, Headcanon, Oneshot, Otome - Freeform, Otome Game, Romance, Scenarios, Secret Crush, Sweet, Unrequited Crush, Visual Novel, honey magazine, okko - Freeform, okko honey magazine, okko sweet romance, otome visual novel, romantic feeling, romantic situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnekosan/pseuds/missnekosan
Summary: A headcanon for the characters of OKKO Arabian Nights Love Story otome visual novel game. This is part 1.





	Having A Crush On You (xreader) (headcanons)

**Author's Note:**

> (* writer’s note: (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧ This is my very first attempt to write a headcanon. A headcanon for Arabian Nights Love Story, one of my favorite fantasy romance otome games out there. I don’t know if I did good but hopefully, you like it~! ( • ̀ω•́ )✧ PS. my English is not that perfect.. ^v^; )

✦ASSAD✦

》Whenever you are in the royal chamber to tell a story to Amine (his little brother) he would occasionally take a glance at you in secret as he pretends to be engrossed in the book he is holding. He just can’t help looking at you.  
》Whenever he is alone with you in the reading room-- both of you quiet as you read the books you two have borrowed-- he can’t help but smile, feel giddy and bit delighted about the fact that you are with him, that both of you share the same interests. And as he thinks of it, he would grin all by himself behind his book.  
》You think that you are just like a good friend to him. But to him, you are his special friend, his ally and his confidant. He treasures you a lot more than you think.  
》Despite his somewhat collected and calm demeanor, deep inside whenever he is alone with you, he can’t focus at all. His thoughts all filled about you.  
》He can’t help but admire everything about you. To him, you are such an amazing person. And the fact that you like to read as much as he does, make his heart flutter even more.  
》He notes everything you do. Whenever you tell a story to Amine, or have a good chat with Hardy and Sinbad, or help Alma in the house or just even when you read your favorite story. He would take notice of every little innocent gesture you make. Like how you would move your brows when you are engrossed to your reading, or when you innocently smile in front of him as you talk about random things or when you would sometimes blushed and be flustered in front of him as he teases you a bit. Or when you get bashful as he honestly says he admires you and your kindness and thoughtfulness for others. He enjoys noting every little thing you do.  
》He likes your sweet company but he wouldn’t show it to you in an obvious manner.  
》He hates it when you get sad. He would want to know the reason why, but he can’t easily ask you directly.  
》Your beautiful smile gives him so much butterflies in his stomach.  
》He would sometimes have these wistful thoughts of wanting you all by his side, wanting to embrace you forever. Sometimes too, he wishes to be like Amine, his little brother. Cheerful, innocent and carefree, so pure that his little brother can hug you boldly in front of everyone like it is the most natural thing in the world.  
》Even though he really likes you a lot, he wouldn’t admit it or show it to you. He would keep these feelings to himself in secret.  
》He is happiest when he is with you. Because being with you, all his fears, fatigue and problems seem to just go away and vanish.  
》The very one thing he doesn’t like or doesn’t want to happen is you to hate him or misunderstand him.

✦AMINE✦

》Amine is very very fond of you. He likes you so much that it shows in his behaviour. He doesn’t feel embarrassed at all when he is being so affectionate with you in front of everybody.  
》He is having the most fun whenever he is with you.  
》He really loves and admires his brother, Assad. But when it comes to you, you are way way more VERY special for him.  
》He wouldn’t feel shy saying to you or telling everybody how much he likes you A LOT.  
》He would ALWAYS so sweetly like an innocent child ask for your attention, and you can’t say no to it.  
》For him, hugging you and being with you is like having the whole universe.  
》These sweet feelings he has for you is still new and unknown to him. Because he is so innocent and sometimes naive, he still doesn’t seem to figure out what these feelings of him towards you really means.  
》Sometimes, he has these thoughts and feelings of having you all to himself so badly that he knows in his heart of hearts that he is being childish and selfish.  
》He can’t help himself but feel soo happy and giddy and excited like a child, whenever you are with him.  
》Every night, he would look forward to seeing you and hearing your stories. Your voice is like music to his ears. He never get tire of it.  
》There are times when he would feel so frustrated to himself and wishes to be like his older brother, Assad. He wants to be a man for you. He wants you to look at him as a grown man, not as a child. He wants you to depend on him so much it makes him anxious, and you just don’t know it.  
》He likes to hold your hand and playfully sway it back and forth as you two stroll leisurely the palace garden.  
》He hates it when you are sad. So much that sometimes he would blame himself for not being able to do anything about it.  
》He would probably naively give up everything right away, just for you.

✦HARDY✦

》You may not know it yet, but he cares for you so much that sometimes he can’t leave you alone and he can’t focus at all on his dancing and his work.  
》Whenever he is out in the market and sees beautiful, lacy and flowy dresses, he would occasionally think of you. As he sifts through these pretty clothes hanging on the racks, his mind would often wander about you as he imagines you wearing these sheer, lacy and elegant outfits. Sometimes too, when he gets lost too much in these thoughts of you, he would have this strange feelings and curious urge of wanting you to dress up for him.  
》He can’t help but notice how naturally beautiful you are, how pretty your figure is and it is such a shame for him that you have no clue or have any idea about it.  
》You are the apple of his eye. Always.  
》He can’t help but be very, very overprotective of you. He doesn’t want you to push yourself too much working on the tavern and in some other things.  
》He always thinks about you. Whether at work, at home or with you.  
》He would always check on you at the tavern, always making sure that you are not being gang up by some group of men out there, especially Saadiq.  
》He hates it that you have no idea at all how very attractive you are. The more reason he has to be more protective of you.  
》He admires you being kind and all, but sometimes he wishes for you to care more about yourself.  
》You are the only girl that somehow has managed to catch his attention.  
》He likes it very much when you would cheerfully call his name right away in front of everyone whenever you sees him.  
》The very fact that you two are living together under the same roof is such a pure bliss to him. He likes it so much you can’t even imagine. And to him, it feels like fate-- you meeting him and living with him. He likes the idea that he is the one always nearest to you. You-- always within his reach.

✦SINBAD✦

》He likes to tease you A LOT.  
》He would visit the tavern almost everyday, saying that he has some business there to take care of but the truth is that he just wants to see you. His main purpose in going there is YOU.  
》It has never been a burden for him to always accompany you home almost every night whenever it gets too dark and late from your visits to Amine in the palace to tell him stories. It has somehow became a commitment to you to always visit Amine every other night to tell him stories. And because of that, Assad or Hardy would ask him most of the time to escort you back home safely. He has always liked the idea of having this reason or excuse just to be with you.  
》He would sometimes tease you in a bit of a flirty manner just to see your face blush for him. And he would laugh or giggle at you because he enjoys seeing your confused and bashful state. Because of that, sometimes it puzzles you and makes you wonder what he really thinks about you.  
》He knows to himself that he is attracted to you but he wouldn’t let you know it.  
》He sometimes can’t help but feel a bit irritated when you talk about other men. Like when you told him that you like the tea Alibaba has recommended to you and such things. He gets moody when he hears things like that. He knows deep inside that he is being a jerk and unreasonable, but he just can’t help to feel this way.  
》He becomes a bit touchy when it comes to you. He has this habit of touching your cheeks suddenly without any reason at all. And every time he does that you would wonder why.  
》He likes giving you praises, telling you that you did a good job as he ruffles your hair.  
》You are a wonderful person to him. Always putting others first before yourself. And that what makes you more attractive in his eyes.  
》He is too friendly and kind and caring when it comes to you. And the funny thing is that he isn’t even aware of it himself.  
》He hates to see you worried and upset that sometimes he has to hide some things from you so that you wouldn’t feel distressed or uncomfortable about it.

✦SAADIQ✦

》He likes to mess around with you, may it be in a good way or bad way.  
》He flirts with you a lot. Whether you like it or not, whether you feel uncomfortable or you kind of hates it--- he doesn’t care at all.  
》He would suddenly, out of the blue, ask you to spend more time with him. You and him, alone.  
》He can be a real total jerk. And even though he likes you, he can still be a jerk even to you. That is just what he is. A literal bad boy/ villain.  
》He is (somehow) seriously attracted to you despite him being a literal bad boy.That is for sure.  
》He really finds you sexy and stunning, may it be in the physical appearance or personality-wise.  
》He doesn’t really care for others, to be honest. But, whenever he sees you around, he wouldn’t just let go of this chance and he would chase you around the whole time just to mess and flirt with you.  
》Whether you are laughing, smiling, or feeling upset or getting mad at him---he would STILL find you attractive. He would STILL find you pretty cute even when you are already fuming at him, the more reason for him too, to even more mess with you and your mood.  
》He doesn't know the word love, it is an alien word to him. And he doesn’t care about it. But, he would get interested from time to time whenever you would talk about things related to it.  
》You always mystify him. But no matter how much he put his effort into thinking and guessing about it, he still has no idea why.  
》No matter what you do, you always catch his attention.  
》You two are a complete opposite to each other. You are the kind of person who is selfless and thoughtful while he is insensitive and self-serving. But, oddly, there are times he would think and care about you. And that is so weird to him and so strange that he would find himself alone, laughing it off.  
》You are a very curious person to him. Very.  
》Whether you like him or hate him, or find him a very hateful person---he does not care at all.  
》Most of the time, he wouldn’t accept no. If he can make you change your mind, he will try and try until you say yes to it.  
》Sometimes, he would boldly ask you in a jokingly manner---in the middle of the day---to sleep with him.  
》He IS a flirt to almost everybody---boy or girl. But, he is WAY MORE flirty when it comes to you. That is a fact.

✦ALADDIN✦

》He always smiles at you.  
》He somewhat adores you like a little sister but it is more than that, really.  
》Whenever he chance upon you at the tavern or in the streets, it always makes his day.  
》He always would become more playful and a bit of talkative when you are around.  
》He likes hanging around with you, whether you are at work or with Sinbad, Alibaba and the gang.  
》Sometimes, there will be days you would look so pretty in his eyes without any reason at all, and he would feel unconsciously bashful being around with you.  
》He is sometimes cheeky with everyone but unconsciously so sweet when he is with you.  
》He is attracted to you more than he thinks so. He thinks the reason why he is attracted to you is simply because you are naturally just good-looking in his eyes although it isn’t really the whole case.   
》He thinks you have such a lovely personality.  
》Like Amine, he doesn’t find it hard to give you a friendly hug so naturally in front of many people.  
》Sometimes, he would find himself distracted. Always contradicting his feelings towards you.


End file.
